Meiko Sakine
Sakine Meiko (咲音メイコ; Meiko Sakine) is an officially recognized derivative of Meiko. Her name of Sakine　咲音, literally means "Blooming Sound" and has the same pronunciation as 先音, "Preceding Sound," i.e., she precedes Hatsune Miku. Her family name is sometimes shared among her other fanmade "siblings", such as Meito in particular. The term "Derivative" is used here to describe a fanmade Vocaloid character that is based on an already existing character. History She was conceived through the efforts of Producers working with Meiko's voice, When many producers wondered if MEIKO was an older-sounding vocal, or younger-sounding vocal. (They quickly set on KAITO's voice since he sounded older.) Because of this, Meiko had become forgotten because of Hatsune Miku's popularity, leaving her behind. Meiko in particular did not have the younger sounding voice of the released Vocaloid2 voicebanks released at the time and therefore was not as appealing as they were to the Vocaloid Otaku based fandom. Meiko Sakine was established by Nanameue-P to push the limits of the Vocaloid software to make Meiko sound younger. Her official setting is "the Meiko who came into the music trend in the age of 16" (i.e., she is not a younger Meiko variation but Meiko when she was young) and Nanameue-P is "the producer who rediscovered Meiko in her youth". She was later made famous by the PV "Honey" featuring her and other derivatives such as Hachune Miku, Haku Yowane and Neru Akita, as well as the UTAU Teto Kasane alongside official Crypton Vocaloids. Marketing Sakine Meiko is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that became officially recognized by Crypton Future Media, the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for Vocaloid2. The other derivatives bearing this distinction are Miku Hachune, Neru Akita, Haku Yowane, and Tako Luka. Figurineshttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sakine_Meiko?action=edit&section=3 Official licensed Sakine Meiko figurines have been produced, such as Nendoroid Puchi and a scale model. Video Gameshttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Sakine_Meiko?action=edit&section=4 In Project Diva (PD), Sakine Meiko is an available character in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ and again as a playable character in its sequels. If the player does not choose her for a long time, she will get angry. Voice Portrayals *Examples of Configurations at the Fanloid wikia Unfortunately, Nanameue-P has not disclosed the voice configuration so far, though theoretically, she carries a younger voice (and perhaps higher-pitched voice as well) of Meiko. Famous Songs Trivia *It is common to refer to Sakine Meiko as her namesake, or simply Sakine. The original Meiko is sometimes identified through this name as well, being the personification of Meiko when she was young. *There is also another fanmade who's name is pronounced similar to Sakine Meiko, and belonging to the Hagane group as Sakerune Meiko. The only connection these two share is being derived from Meiko. *Some fans think that Sakine Meiko is actually Meiko's younger sister. *Her appearance in the Project Diva games are slightly different from Daigoman's design External links The content of this page has been duplicated to the Fanloid Wiki (link). Any recent updates may not reflect the content presented here and vice versa.http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/ **Surprise Party: Nanameue - 斜め上P公式ブログ **daigomanのblog: Daigoman **NicoPedia: 咲音メイコとは (サキネメイコとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 Gallery 594386a84be291571f072ecb85a99376.jpg|Meiko's figure e924b7a57d0f455a7dbe3311bdb2b4c1.jpg meiko__vocaloid__minimalist_wallpaper_by_greenmapple17-d8c3qak.png MeikoV3CuerpoCompleto1.png|V3 Meiko render 1 thumb-1920-324910.jpg thumb-1920-342781.jpg MEIKO.(VOCALOID).full.765260.jpg|Meiko's crying Sakine.Meiko.full.1326184.jpg krumping_meiko_by_shirotane-dbbmmaa.jpg MEIKO.(VOCALOID).full.25088.jpg 09251.jpg MEIKOOV3.png|V3 Meiko render 2 794e88e552bdaa96d901f7f1911cecb8--vocaloid.jpg wpid-2009-11-16-215751.jpeg MEIKO.(VOCALOID).full.247901.jpg ef25e4bc4d4dd3d5092cdecb09db838c.jpg tumblr_oyz9sum8hx1v4xl8po1_1280.jpg Meiko.png Meiko in a pink kimono with two items.png|Pink yukata (MMD render by Kimberly Jordan) Vocaloid All Stars with Miku Hatsune.png|Vocaloid All Stars Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Vocaloid Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Famous